The Teacher from the Black Lagoon
Summary Cub's new daycare teacher isn't what she seems Plot The episode begins with a shot of a lake, when all of a sudden:a giant green goblin-like monster pops out of the lake. It then lets out a load roar. Nutty walks by, carrying an ice cream cone in one hand and a cupcake in the other. He hears the loud roar, which causes him to trip over a log and break his neck. We then see Cub and his classmates sitting in a teacher-less classroom waiting for Ms. Apples to arrive. The monster is shown walking around, when he sees Cub's daycare and comes up with an idea of how he can get some children to snack on. He decides to pull a Big Bad Wolf and masquerade as a sweet old woman. He then ponders how he can find women's clothes for a second. Petunia then walks by, who ironically, is dressed up as a Grandma for a local play adaption of Little Red Riding Hood. The creature jumps up behind her and the camera pans out, although it isn't clear how exactly he killed her, Petunia's screams are heard from a distance. The devious sea creature then takes the clothes of Petunia's half eaten corpse and sneaks into the school. Cub and his classmates are feeling quite bored without their teacher. They are shown to be simply laying around watching boring kid shows on the small retro-style TV that is provided by the school. The "creature teacher" then comes into the room and starts discussing what today's activities will be. He lists off all the regular every day activities but ends it with a very unique, suspicious sounding activity:taking a nap on a hamburger bun. The class seems a bit freaked out by that, but then a very angry but familiar face walks into the room and starts beating the monster with a purse filled with the rocks. It's the real Ms. Apples! The monster just laughs and claims that his kind is immune to rocks, the teacher then picks up a ruler and shouts, "BY THE ORDER OF TEACHER'S CODE, I HAVE THE POWER!" and shoots lighting out of the seemingly normal classroom learning tool. She then looks at the class and says, "Yup, that's right:Ms. Apples just blew your mind," and then the magic ruler starts going crazy for some reason and blows up all of the classmates one by one. The teacher tries to turn it off, but it seems to have encountered a glitch and continues to shocks and explodes each classmate, Ms. Apples then looks at the camera and says, "Well...............I'm screwed," Deaths Nutty trips and breaks his neck Petunia gets eaten by the lake monster The lake monster gets killed by Mrs. Apples Cub and the rest of his classmates get shocked to death Trivia The line the teacher shouts is a parody of a line that was often spoken in the old Masters of the Universe ''cartoons. The show that Cub and his class watch while waiting for the teacher to arrive appears to resemble ''Teletubbies. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images